


Knowing and Fighting

by alyyks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Minor Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron), Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: Krolia, on redefining herself while waiting for Keith to wake up.





	Knowing and Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> I got dared, sorta ;)

A philosopher whose name had been lost but whose work the Blade of Marmora had saved from the purges by luck wrote: “One cannot face itself without knowing itself.”  
  
Krolia thought she had known who she was: a Blade of Marmora; a Galra woman; a soldier and a spy; someone who had fallen in love, had been a mother, and had left. She thought she had had only one goal in her life: the end of Zarkon and the Galra Empire. She was only one of hundred, of thousands, of Blades to dedicate her life so that someone, someday, would walk free—but, like the saying went, it only took one grain of sand in the right place to stop an engine.  
  
Now, sitting on the bed where her son laid and healed, she was not so sure she knew.  
  
She was a mother, and could not stop being one.  
  
The Blades of Marmora were almost gone, save for her and the old friend she was letting herself love again.  
  
Zarkon was gone, and she might someday be one of the someones to walk free. Her son would be.  
  
She might have to think of a future without a war.


End file.
